


The Stocking Debacle

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acting like idiots, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladio shouldn't read trashy magazines, Gladnis, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, don't ask i just had the dumbest idea ever and it came out 1500 words later, experimenting, he gets silly ideas, iggy obligies cause he likes to have fun too, stupid fun, wearing stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis and Gladio have an odd discussion about stockings.  This results in an really stupid evening of fun.  Just stupid fun and giggles featuring two cute dorks.





	The Stocking Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Really this is beyond silly, but I had an idea and it just flowed out into 1500+ words. I had to dig out my stockings for a meeting the other day and this goofy idea popped into my head. Its just two dorks having fun and being idiots. I hope you enjoy.

“What’s wrong?  You’ve been sighing like that for over thirty minutes.”  Ignis queried of Gladio as he sat on the couch flipping through a trashy magazine.

“Ok, so first off, why do you have this?”

“It had an article about Noct I needed to make sure it was PC.” 

“Fine.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you seemed vexed by it.”

“Just pissed off at something stupid is all.”

Ignis stared at Gladio waiting for him to continue but he just sat there looking angry.  “Well are you going to enlighten me?”

“Don’t laugh… but seeing all the female models in the magazine all dressed up made me realize we don’t get to experience certain things.”

“Uh – I – Gladio, we’ve been together for a long time now and I --.” Ignis was struggling to get his thoughts out at Gladio’s odd statement.

“Shit! No, no, no.  Not what I meant.” Gladio amended quickly as he waved his hands in the air.  “I’m talking about clothing.” 

“Oh.” That was not what the advisor was expecting.  “Women’s clothing?” He pondered hoping to get clarification.

“Stockings specifically.   Told ya it was stupid.” 

Sitting in the armchair across from his boyfriend Ignis thought about what the shield could possibly mean.  “You need to elaborate.”    

“You and I will never get the satisfaction of removing stockings from our lover.  Like how they do in the movies right before the mega sex scene.” 

“What exactly do you think we are missing?” Ignis asked with a smirk as he became more intrigued.

“No clue actually, I guess it’s stupid to keep feeling irritated by it.” Gladio smiled finally and tossed the magazine back on the coffee table.  

The subject didn’t come up again and life continued on like normal.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Ignis came back home to their shared apartment after work to find Gladio sitting on the couch with the most childish grin on his face.  “Do I want to know?”  Ignis asked amused.

“You actually did something about that whack ass conversation we had last week.” 

“What makes you think that?”

Gladio couldn’t contain his excitement as he pulled out a small package that was hiding underneath a throw pillow.  “You ordered stockings didn’t you!?”

“Yes, it’s easy to do so online.” 

“I thought you weren’t into that kinda stuff?” Gladio mused.

“I’m not but stockings seemed harmless enough.  I didn’t think you were into it either.”

“I’m not.”  Gladio admitted with a faint blush.  “So uh… if neither of us are into this what are we going to do?”

Ignis shrugged.  “Have a little fun before dinner and see what all the fuss is about.”

“Only if you go first.”

Rolling his eyes and nodding Ignis reached out to take the package from Gladio.  “Shall I surprise you or do you want to watch the unveiling?” 

“Oh shit, I dunno.  What do you think?”

“Astrals you’re such a dork.  Go wait in the bedroom I’ll be in a sec.”  They were acting like idiots but it was a fun distraction.

Ignis watched as Gladio shot off the couch and ran towards the bedroom.  Clearly the man was excited at whatever was to come, no matter how silly it looked.  Turning his attention to the package Ignis opened it and examined the contents. 

One pair of black silk thigh high stockings. 

This should be easy enough to figure out, insert leg into hole, repeat. Ignis shed his shirt and pants and then sat down on the couch.  His sandy colored hair that lightly covered his legs would most likely not show up through the material.  He suddenly thought of Gladio’s hairy legs encapsulated in one of the stockings and snickered to himself.   

Slipping them on went fast enough, they felt weird but all worth it for a little fun.  However, when he stood up the floor had turned into an ice rink.  How the hell did women walk in these things without falling over? 

Gingerly sliding over to the bedroom entrance he tried the cheesiest move in the book and hooked his leg over the frame extending it into the bedroom. 

“Nice legs hot stuff” Gladio shouted. 

“Wait until it’s your turn.”  He retorted as he tried to slink his way into the room without falling. 

When Gladio caught sight of the rest of him he broke out laughing. “Nice combo babe, boxer briefs and stockings!” 

“I was only planning on a little foreplay before dinner dear, not the full enchilada.” 

Gladio was still snickering as Ignis worked his way over to the bed.  Having no traction didn’t work in his favor when Gladio sat up and snagged Ignis by the waist.  The advisor fell on the bed and hung onto Gladio’s shoulders to keep from going down completely. 

“Now what? Oh mighty dreamer, what comes next?”  Ignis asked as he repositioned himself into Gladio’s lap.

“I thought you would know…” Gladio responded with a confused look.

“You mentioned all these movies with this specific scene so what happens?”

“Ah… the removal of said stocking.” 

This task sounded easy but with Gladio at the helm it morphed into something else.  Ignis sat bemused as Gladio ran his hands up and down the advisors legs.  “Gods they are so soft and smooth.” 

Tolerating the ever so slightly ticklish feel of Gladio’s hands Ignis relaxed and watched his lover get distracted. 

“These things make your legs look even longer.”  He added helping Ignis shift from his lap to the bed. 

“Perhaps that is why the fairer sex opts to wear them.” Ignis answered with a raised eyebrow.  Somehow he managed to keep his giggles at bay for another few minutes until Gladio found a particularly ticklish spot near his knee.  All hope was lost then and Ignis dissolved into a fit of laughter.  “Stop that, this wasn’t part of the plan, you’re supposed to be removing these things not torturing me!”

“It’s so much fun though!”

Gladio finally relented after Ignis got breathless from laughing so hard.  He watched as his best friend came down from his brief high, loving every second.  Grabbing Ignis’ ankle he slowly ran one hand up the advisors leg and stopped at the edge of the stocking.  This move elicited a sharp intake of breath from Ignis as he looked up at Gladio. 

Not allowing Ignis to regroup Gladio hooked his finger over the elastic of the stocking and pulled.  The slow movement back down towards his ankle caused Ignis to make some more wonderful noises.        

Repeating the process on the other leg meant Ignis was definitely flush in the face and not from laughing.  “Oh my, is that what that feels like.” 

Gladio hummed as he started to crawl over Ignis’s relaxed form on the bed.

“Ah – wait.  I believe it’s your turn.”  Ignis managed in a hoarse whisper as he stopped Gladio from going further.

“Damn you’re really gonna make do this aren’t you?” 

“Mnnn hmmm I indulged your curiosity now it’s my turn.” 

Sighing Gladio grabbed the pair of stockings from the end of the bed and trudged away towards the bathroom.  “This is going to be epically bad.  You’re legs are slender mine are tree trunks.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Ignis shouted back with a grin. 

Epically bad couldn’t cover exactly what came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  Ignis snorted he was laughing so hard.  Gladio for some reason had only put a stocking on one leg.  The other was tugged over his head covering his face. 

The real hilarity of the situation became evident when Gladio attempted a sultry walk to the bed.  Each step with the stockinged foot resulted in a slight slip and wobble.  Clad only in his black boxers he came off as some sort of fashion stricken pirate or burglar.  Ignis couldn’t decide which fit better as he wheezed from lack of air. 

“Why the one?  What happened?” Ignis managed to spit out in between giggles. 

“These are impossible, they don’t have any traction!  Unless you wanted me to crawl in here it wasn’t gonna happen!”  Gladio laughed as he half skated the rest of the way to the bed.  Plopping down with a grunt he lifted the leg wearing the stocking and wagged it in Ignis’ face. 

Trying an experimental rub with his hand Ignis scrunched up his face and pulled his hand back.  “I don’t believe the leg hair poking through is supposed to add to the allure.” 

Gladio snickered and was trying hard to keep a straight face.  Despite the stocking on his head Ignis could still see his barely contained grin.  “I think my legs worked better.” 

“Duh, I told you so already.”  Gladio responded as he placed his leg in Ignis’ lap.  “So get this thing off would ya?”

Impressed that Gladio hadn’t put a tear in it Ignis pulled the elastic and unceremoniously removed the item of clothing.  “Better?”

Nodding and righting himself on the bed to attack Ignis, Gladio was once again stopped by his partner.  “We should at least do a spiderman kiss since you insisted on putting that on your head.” 

“What where I’m upside down, how the heck is that gonna work.” 

Sighing loudly Ignis pushed Gladio so he fell on the bed on his back.  “Scoot over to the edge and lean your head over.  I’ll lie on the floor.” 

Five minutes later and the odd upside down makeout session had mostly succeeded.  A kiss had been made.  Removal of the stocking had resulted in some more raucous laughter from both participants.  A possible head rush was induced but overall fun was had.    

Rolling over to right his head Gladio looked down on the floor at Ignis.  “The next time I pick up a trashy magazine just take it away from me.” 

“Will do.  Now we just have to figure out what else we can do with those stockings.  Hate to put them to waste for one bit of fun.”

Gladio suddenly got a very mischievous look on his face and wiggled his eyebrows at Ignis.  “I have an idea.”

“Oh no!  Only if I get to tie you up first!”


End file.
